


Don't Shoot (The Messenger)

by Walsingham



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a href="http://wantonglances.tumblr.com">wantonglances</a><br/><em>Johnlock, one character says 'How dare you'</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Shoot (The Messenger)

   John walked into the cafe, searching for a familiar face. After a moment of hesitation, he found who he was looking for, sitting at a table in the far corner, and made his way over. He moved a black umbrella off the chair and sat down, handing the umbrella back to its owner.

   Mycroft accepted it, tucked it under his chair, and pushed a steaming cup of coffee across the table towards John.

   "Thanks," John muttered, wrapping his cold fingers around the cup. Mycroft took a drink from his own before attempting to look John in the eye, but the other man just scowled at the table between them.

   "John, I've looked. I promise you, I have searched for the answer you want, but it's not there. There is no way he could have faked that," Mycroft said. "Believe me, I want the same answer as you."

   John let out a cold laugh as he took a tentative sip of coffee.

   "It's true. He is, after all, my brother," Mycroft rose a single eyebrow as he talked.

   "Yes, I forgot about the _great_ and _loving_ relationship you two had. Warms my heart just thinking about it," John replied sharply, putting his cup down a little more forcefully than necessary.

   "Not as loving as you two."

   John froze, tight-lipped. Mycroft continued.

   "I could see it in your eyes, John. Still can, in fact. I could see it in his eyes, too. You're clinging to the hope that he might be alive because _you fell in love with him_. You won't accept that he's gone because it will tear your heart in two _and you're too weak to put it back together_."

   John stood up suddenly, his half-full cup rocking, coffee spilling over the sides. Mycroft's calm eyes finally met John's stormy ones.

   "How _dare_ you," John growled, his voice dangerously low. He turned on his heel and walked out of the cafe. Mycroft observed his limp returning with each step until he was out of sight.

   Sitting back in his chair, Mycroft pulled his phone out of his pocket just as it buzzed with a message.

 

**How's he taking it? -SH**

 

**You know how he's taking it.**

 

**Yes, I do. Unfortunately.**

 

**You'll be the death of him.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> xxx


End file.
